


"Proud of us"

by Commander_Leashy



Series: "I'm broken, won't you save me" [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/F, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commander_Leashy/pseuds/Commander_Leashy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'save me from myself'</p><p>Set 6 months after the events of 'save me from myself'. Clarke is just getting back to normal and Lexa likes to remind herself that they are still together. That Clarke is still with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Proud of us"

Clarke walked into hers and Lexa's apartment after her last class of the day. 

After that night where Lexa, Anya and Raven found Clarke in the alley, Clarke had started talking to Lexa more instead of resorting to alcohol to solve her problems and had gone to a few AA meetings with her girlfriend to try and get more help. She'd been sober for 5 months and this week had been her first week back at college after convincing the college administration that she was still worthy of her place at the school. 

Lexa was sitting at the counter reading a book with the tv playing quietly in the background. 

“Hey babe” Clarke smiled as she walked over to the counter and leant over to kiss her girlfriend lightly on the lips. 

Lexa kissed back just as passionately and went to deepen the kiss before Clarke pulled back with a smirk on her lips. 

“I thought we were supposed to talk about our day before we do anything else. It helps with our communication” the blonde smirked as she quoted something she was taught at one of the AA sessions. 

“How were your classes?” Lexa asked

“Still a lot to catch up on, but I'm getting there.” Clarke replied 

“That's good” the brunette replied as she stood up. 

She made her way over to the blonde who was now pulling a bottle of water from the fridge. 

She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend from behind and rested her head on the woman's shoulder. “I love you” 

“"I love you too Lex" Clarke laughed  
Both of them understood that sometimes they just needed to be in each other's presence, in their embrace, just to assure themselves that they were still together. Still fighting. Even after everything that had happened between them

“I'm serious. I love you” Lexa said 

Clarke smiled “I know you are. So am I”

“I've been worried about you this week” the brunette admitted

“I thought you would be” the blonde smirked 

“You're okay though?” 

“I'm okay, lex”

“Good” 

Clarke turned to face the brunette and wrapped her arms around her. Lexa buried her head in Clarke's neck and inhaled Clarke's scent to reassure herself that the blonde was indeed fine. 

The two girls had dinner together then sat down to watch tv for a bit. 

They were both settled on the couch with Clarke laying practically on top of Lexa. The brunette was running her fingers through Clarke's long hair whilst Clarke was gripping the collar of Lexa's shirt to keep her close. 

Clarke's breathing was evening out and slowing and Lexa knew that her girlfriend’s first week back at college must have tired the blonde out. 

“I'm proud of you” she murmured, not expecting the blonde to hear her

“I'm proud of us” Clarke replied sleepily. 

Lexa smiled and rested her chin on the top of Clarke's head. 

The two girls ended up falling asleep together on the sofa and stayed curled around each other throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Just a short sequel to wrap things up. 
> 
> Hope you like it.


End file.
